Arthur Guiterman
Arthur Guiterman (November 20, 1871 - January 11, 1943) was an American poet, best known for his humorous light verse. Life Guiterman was born of American parents in Vienna, Austria. He graduated from the College of the City of New York in 1891, and was married in 1909 to Vida Lindo. He was an editor of the Woman's Home Companion and the Literary Digest. In 1910, he cofounded the Poetry Society of America, and later served as its president in 1925-26.Selected Poetry of Arthur Guiterman (1871-1943),Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Nov. 25, 2011. He also notably wrote the libretto for Walter Damrosch's The Man Without a Country which premiered at the Metropolitan Opera in New York City on May 12, 1937.Music: Man Without a Country, Time, May 24, 1937 Writing An example of Guiterman's humour is a poem that talks about modern progress, with rhyming couplets such as "First dentistry was painless;/Then bicycles were chainless". It ends on a more telling note: Another Guiterman poem, "On the Vanity of Earthly Greatness", illustrates the philosophy also incorporated into his humorous rhymes:http://www.cs.rice.edu/~ssiyer/minstrels/poems/24.html On the Vanity of Earthly Greatness Publications Poetry * A Book of Hospitalities, and a record of guests. San Francisco: Paul Elder, 1910. *''The Laughing Muse''. New York: Harper, 1915. *''The Mirthful Lyre''. New York & London: Harper, 1918. *''Ballads of Old New York''. New York: Harper, 1920. *''A Ballad-Maker's Pack''. New York & London: Harper, 1921. *''The Light Guitar''. New York & London: Harper, 1923. *''A Poet's Proverbs: Being mirthful, sober, and fanciful epigrams on the universe, with certain old Irish proverbs, all in rhymed complets,. New York: Dutton, 1924. *''I Sing the Pioneer: Ballads from the making of the nation. New York: Dutton, 1926. *''Wildwood Fables''. New York: Dutton, 1927. *''Song and Laughter''. New York: Dutton, 1929. *''Death and General Putnam, and 101 other poems''. New York: Dutton, 1935. *''Gaily the Troubadour''. New York: Dutton, 1936. *''Lyric Laughter''. New York: Dutton, 1939. *''Brave Laughter'' (introduction by Eleanor Graham). New York: Dutton, 1943. Translated / adapted *''Betel Nuts: What they say in Hindustan''. San Francisco & New York : P. Elder, 1907. *''Chips of Jade: Being Chinese proverbs, with more folk-sayings from Hindustan and other oriental countries''. New York: Dutton, 1920. *''The School for Husbands: Adapted, in rhyme, from Molière's comedy "L'école des maris'.'' (adapted with Lawrence Langner). New York & London: Samuel French, 1933. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Arthur Guiterman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 1, 2014. Poems * * * * * * * See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Arthur Guiterman (1871-1943) (13 poems) at Representative Poetry Online ;Prose *November 28, 1915, New York Times, Poets' Opportunities Greater than Ever Before; Arthur Guiterman Tells How to Make a Living Out of Verse and Gives a List of Don'ts for Aspiring Poets ;- Advises Writing on Topical Themes ;About * Guiterman, Arthur in American National Biography. Category:American poets Category:American humorists Category:American magazine editors Category:City University of New York alumni Category:The New Yorker people Category:Opera librettists Category:1871 births Category:1943 deaths Category:American librettists Category:People from Vienna Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets